Beloved Sister
by FantasYAnDMadnesS
Summary: Axel's sister suddenly becomes a Nobody and joins Organization XIII. The Organization becomes a peaceful place. The same routine everyday. And everyday, Axel grows closer to his sister and finally feels something inside him. But knew enemies attempt to rip the Organization apart and gain Kingdom Hearts. Will Axel, his sister and his friends succeed in this fight or, will they lose?
1. Continuous Nightmares

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts and their characters here. I only own Xara and Gathering VIII! **_

"_**Beloved Sister"**_

_**Chapter 1: Continuous Nightmares**_

_**Axel shook his head vigorously, trying to clear it off. He ran a hand on his red hair. He blinked. Sweat trickled down his forehead and tickled his ears. His emerald eyes gazed out the window. The glass was invisible. With great effort, he swung himself off his bed. **_

_**He swayed dizzily. Axel felt sick. He felt like he was so weak in the knees. He hasn't slept that much since the past few weeks.**_

_**It had come again. The nightmares that had been troubling him. It's been weeks since it started. But now the images were more vivid than before. **_

_**Axel took a deep breath as he gazed out the window. Kingdom Hearts shone its light directly on his face, revealing his purple teardrop tattooes under his eyes. His eyes travelled to his clock. 3:00 a.m, he smiled weakly. "Another sleepless day for me, I guess" he leaned against the glass. Somehow, he felt like he was watched by someone with eyes of longing. But he shrugged the thought off and flopped himself on his bed.**_

_**Nara gazed out the white tower where he once stood. Her eyes pricked with tears. She dashed them away with her arm. The pale moonlight cast its feeble glow on her skin, showing the gashes and cuts she received from her stepfather. She took a deep breath. Her tattered dress was flowing gently in the wind. She was so weak. "What will it take for me to be like you?" she whispered as if someone could hear her cry. Tears came again, flowing down her cheeks.**_

_**Her knees felt weak. She knew it was time. "At least before I die, I got to see you again even from afar" she whispered and added but her voice was almost inaudible: "Axel."**_

_**She fell to the ground with a thud and her eyes drifted shut. Her tears flowed gently like a soothing river down her cheeks. Her smile never faded. And in the midst of night, she knew she had fallen.**_

_**Axel yelled as he awoke up for the third time. There it was again. He was panting heavily and his sweat was pouring down. His chest hurt. He clutched it with his hand. "What is going on?" he muttered between gasps of breath. He cleared his throat and glanced down at the clock, 5:30 a.m, "I'm getting up" he pushed himself off his bed. He could hear Demyx's sitar downstairs at the Grey Room. He pulled on his own uniform and headed down. He was surprised to see that only Roxas, Xion and Demyx were in the room.**_

"_**Yo! Roxas!" Axel called, flushing the nightmare off his mind. "Good morning Axel" Roxas greeted him with a smile. Roxas. The little blonde boy who became Axel's best friend. Roxas's sapphire eyes met Axel's. "Had a good sleep?" he asked. Axel scratched his head. "N—Yeah, I guess" he lied.**_

"_**Hello Axel! Doing well today?" Xion had approached. Another one of Axel's friends. The little black-haired girl with the same sapphire eyes as Roxas. "Hey Xion!" Axel grinned at her.**_

_**Suddenly, Saix rushed in the room. Saix. The blue-haired vice of the Organization. His face was flushed with seriousness. His eyes burned with excitement. Axel thought he was sick. "Come, you four. Lord Xemnas has announced another gathering" he said before hurrying away.**_

_**Axel groaned. "Ugh. I hate meetings" he said. Roxas and Xion laughed. They pulled Axel towards the dark corridor. The torchlit halls made Axel sleepy. It was dark for one thing, and cold. That was the first time he ever felt sleepy in the day.**_


	2. The New Member

_**Disclaimer: Again, I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days!**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry guys the first chapter didn't end so well and is kinda short. I'll update soon. Anyway, here's the second chapter, hope ya'll like it!**_

_**Beloved Sister**_

_**Chapter 2: The New Member**_

_**Axel sat himself on his place in the room. The white walls seemed to be closing around him. Axel rubbed his eyes and in the dim light, he waited.**_

"_**Welcome friends!" Xemnas's voice boomed across the room. Axel jerked away. He had snoozed off. He blinked sleepily. "May I introduce, no. XIV" Xemnas gestured to a small hooded figure below. "I will be putting you in Axel's care for the time being" Xemnas nodded to Axel. "Yeah, yeah. Fine, fine!" Axel waved the look away. **_

_**The meeting ended. Axel flopped himself on the sofa. His body ached. His head was spinning. Suddenly, someone tugged at his sleeve. He looked up to see a redhead girl with the same green eyes grinning up at him. "Hello bro!" she tossed him a pail of water, flattening his hair. "What the—?" he exclaimed. The girl giggled. Roxas and Xion slapped their hands on their mouths to keep them from laughing. Axel widened his eyes. He couldn't believe it. There she was. Actually standing in front of him. **_

"_**N—Nara?" he asked. He gulped in disbelief. "It's Xara now. Xara, X-A-R-A. GOT IT MEMORIZED?!" the redhead said. "That's my 'Hello' present for you! Did you miss me?" she asked. She was still as nasty as ever. Axel smiled gently. "Of course I did! What about me?" he gave of his trademark grin. "Well, it's my job to miss you when you're gone" Xara dove into her big brother's arms. She finally felt his warmth again. She smiled at him. His hair was back to normal. She giggled again.**_

"_**I'll go check on Saix. He said he'll be giving me my tutorial missions. I'll be back!" she waved off and ran to the blue-haired dude. "A little sister, huh? I didn't know that" Roxas sat beside Axel. "Me neither" Xion sat on the other side. **_

"_**I have my personal stuff, but well, now you know" Axel said, shrugging. He winked at the two kids. "Now, I've got a job to do" he said standing up. "Yeah, well, get on with it, Mr. Babysitter-of –my –little-Sister" Roxas teased. "Hey!" Axel gave him a friendly push. Xion laughed. They all did. From a distance, white eyes fixed upon Xara. **_

"_**We will get her zoon" a squeaky voice said. "Az zoon az pozible" the eyes disappered. Leaving a whisper only Xara could hear, they evaporated into the dark corridor from where they came from.**_

"_**And that's the last of 'em!" Axel's chakrams disappeared. "That's it?" Xara asked, gazing down at her twin daggers before they disappeared. "Yup. We gotta head back now. You ready?" Axel asked. Xara nodded, a bit uncertainly.**_

"_**Axel..." she whispered. "Hm?" Axel turned to face her. The wind blew on their faces and it was cool. Xara's red hair flapped in the wind. Her green eyes looked doubtful. "Why? Why am I even here?" she asked. "We have to get hearts of our own. And right now, only you, Roxas and Xion can help us get them" Axel explained. "But, what are hearts for?" Xara asked. "You'll see" Axel grabbed her hand. "Come on, for a little icing on the cake" he pulled her towards Clock Tower where Xion and Roxas were already waiting.**_

"_**You're early" Axel grinned at Roxas. "Nope. You're just late" Roxas laughed and Xion giggled. Xara smiled. Axel scratched his head and sat down, with Xara sitting down next to him. The four friends happily ate sea-salt ice cream. The sun was setting in its salmon shaded color.**_

_**And that's how another member has been warmly welcomed into Organization XIII.**_


	3. First Attempt

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and the song Xara will sing. It's entitled "When There was Me and You" by Gabriela Montez, Highschool Musical. I do not own any of this.**

**Beloved Sister**

**Chapter 3: First Attempt**

**Axel lay up on his bed, thinking. His sister, Xara, lay on another bed, a bit far across the room, sound asleep. Kingdom Hearts shone brightly on the window. The castle seemed asleep. In the other room, Demyx was snoring loudly but Axel didn't care. All he cared about was what Saix said.**

"**Go back to Castle Oblivion. Be there for a couple of days. Do a recon, thouroughly. There's been traces of Heartless roaming near the perimeter. Do this tomorrow at once" Saix's voice rang in his head. Axel frowned. He heard his own protest that Saix didn't want to hear. "But I'm not leaving my sister that so soon! She's just new 'round here!" he cried. But Saix seemed to have his mind on other things and dismissed the plea. "I don't care. Join her with Roxas. Let her be. She'll learn. You do what Lord Xemnas tells you to do" **

"**Tomorrow at dawn huh?" Axel took a deep breath. "Something bothering you?" Xara awoke and stood beside Axel's bed. "Nah. You go back to sleep" Axel said, patting his sister's shoulder. "Can't sleep either. Nightmares, you know" she sat at the foot of his bed. Axel sat up. "About?" he asked, his emerald eyes shining in the light. "I dunno, random things" his sister shrugged. "I've seen worse" Axel sagged back to his bed. **

"**So what's that bothering you again?" Xara asked. "I'm going away for a while. Just a couple of days" Axel said. Xara edged closer to him. "Where? Why?" she asked. Axel sighed. "I'm going to Castle Oblivion for a few days, doing some recon" Axel said. "I see" Xara bowed her head. "It's about the Heartless, right?" she asked. Axel widened his sleepy eyes. "Yeah, sort of" he sighed again. **

"**You take care of yourself there" Xara said. "Huh, oh yeah I will. You take care of yourself too here. Your missions are getting trickier" Axel said. His sister shrugged again, her small shoulders raised and fell with delicate grace. She stood and walked over to him. She peered into her brother's emerald eyes. "Just make sure you come back to me in one piece! I hate jigsaw puzzles, especially the 3D ones!" she smiled. Axel laughed, seeing her smile. A smile only his dear sister could give.**

**Axel rose at dawn, determined not to miss his appointment. His corridor awaited him. He exhaled. He stepped in. He felt weightless for a second until he grew heavier then normal. Axel stepped out of the portal and looked around.**

**The castle looked the same. Just a little wreckage but it was overall fine. Axel examined the castle premises outside. 'Seems like Hearltess alright' he decided. He pushed the door and walked inside.**

**Xara opened her eyes. It was 8 in the morning. She looked to her side. Axel was gone. "Gone to C.O, huh?" she murmured. She licked her dry lips. She sagged back into bed. 'Ugh, I want more sleep' she thought to herself. But she couldn't bear Xemnas getting mad at her. She swung herself off her bed and dressed quickly. She peeked out in the dark hall. The torchlight cast eerie shadows on the walls. Xara gulped and stepped out.**

**Xara had most wished to meet Roxas, ask him a few questions but she went straight for the library and wished her brother was home. **

**The library was a firetrap. Axel had told her about the time he almost burned it down and the time Xemnas was so at edge when he heard the news. But the renewed library was filled now with magicked books to keep flames from touching them in case Axel tried to burn them down again. Xara laughed at the thought. How she missed her brother.**

**She soon spotted Zexion in a far corner of the library. Reading again. She gulped and approached. "Uhm, Zexion?" she said quietly. Zexion looked up to face her. "D-Do you know where Roxas is?" Xara was at loss of words. Zexion pointed to the Grey Room. Xara thanked him and hurried off.**

**Roxas and Xion were talking about something when Xara came. "Good morning Roxas, hi Xion" she said, a bit unceratainly. "Ah, Xara. We were on our way to pick you up. Saix teamed you with me today" Roxas jerked a thumb at himself. "Alrighty then. I'm ready when you are" Xara said. "Then let's go" Roxas pulled Xara out of the Grey Room and ran to the portal.**

**Twilight Town still seemed peaceful. Seemed like Heartless weren't even bothering the townspeople. "Let's make this quick" Roxas said. "Sure" Xara's eyes were full of worry. "Roxas-" she said. "Huh?" Roxas looked straight in her eyes and saw her worry. "Axel?" he asked. Xara nodded. "When do you think he'll be back?" she asked. "Who knows. He comes at random times" Roxas shrugged.**

**Suddenly, there was a voice from a corner. "You really want to know?" Roxas and Xara gasped and automatically stuck their backs together. "Who? Where?" Roxas gritted his teeth. "Who are you?" Xara called. "Somebody who sees the future" the squeaky voice called. "Show yourself!" Roxas demanded. The squeaky voice laughed. "I'm afraid I can't do that" it said. "But Xara, do you really want to know the truth?" it asked. "About what?" Xara demanded. "Your brother's fate" the voice said. Roxas lowered his keyblade. Xara slid her twin daggers into their cases. "What of Axel?" Roxas inquired. "My brother's fate?" Xara asked. "What do you know?" she asked.**

"**I have a price" the voice said. "Name it" Roxas said, bluntly. "You come with us" the voice said. "I'll hear you out first" Xara said. "Very well then" the voice said.**

"**Axel, the Flurry of the Dancing Flames, is dead" he said with a tone that made Xara's spine shiver. "Nonsense!" she said, but her voice was shaky. "Why would we believe your made up story?" Roxas asked, bravely. "See for your self" the voice said. "What proof have you?" Xara asked in her most Xemnas like manner.**

**There was a loud clatter of metal when the thing that made Xara's heart stop for a moment and burst into a thousand pieces. "Eternal Flames?" Roxas asked in disbelief. The edges were smeared with blood. "No" Xara whispered. "I just got him back" she said half to herself and half to her companions.**

"**And who do you think is falling for this?" Roxas retorted. "It's not a joke. I'll give you time to think about it, Xara" the voice said. "Let's RTC" Roxas tugged at Xara's sleeve. But the girl's eyes were blank with grief and disbelief. Roxas pulled her up Clock Tower.**

**Up, he handed her a sea-salt ice cream which seemed to startle her. "Axel, Xion and I used to hang around here after work" he said a bit as-a-matter-of-factly. "That's good. Only that Axel's not gonna be around anymore, got it memorized?" Xara's eyes were shining with tears. "That's not true! Who would believe that guy's stinking story?" Roxas squeezed Xara's shoulders. "It looked real. And I think it was" Xara released one tear.**

"**Xara, you okay?" Xion walked towards her friend and sat opposite of Roxas. Xara nodded. "I'm just tired" she replied. "No, I was eavesdropping" Xion confessed. "I know it all" she let Xara's head slide onto her shoulder. "Axel isn't coming today but tomorrow maybe" she said comfortingly. Suddenly, Xara's daggers swirled dangerously, jerking Roxas and Xion to their feet in alarm. "Xara! What are you doing?" Roxas asked, shocked. "WHY CAN'T HE BE AROUND WHEN I NEED HIM TO?!" Xara's daggers fell and clattered to the ground. Her tears were released. "Look, all we have to do is to ask Saix. He should know what happened in C.O. Come on" Xion tugged Xara to her feet and the three friends RTCd.**

**Axel fell to his knees, panting. Dirt smeared his face. His emerald eyes glinting with hate. Before him, his mighty enemy fell and faded before him. "I warned you" he snarled. He swung himself to his feet. Using his last potion, he used it to heal his cuts and scratches immediately. The black portal appeared before him.**

"**Time to head home. Naminé's safe. I hope Xara is too" he grunted and slipped inside the portal. His head was spinning, like the potion had no effect. He was good, he took down his enemy. But what was happening. It felt like he was connected to the pain Xara, meanwhile, was feeling.**

"**Saix, Saix!" Roxas raced to the vice's side. "What is it now?" Saix demanded. "We need to knw what happened to Axel!" Xion piped up. "Axel is safe. He is returning any minute now" Saix walked away. Xara sniffed and fled to her room. Two days, Axel still didn't return.**

**Xara began to feel the anger and darkness swell up inside her. "She is beginning to awaken" a voice murmured. "Only one more day. If we delay this, Axel, she will turn into our key" another said. "Yes. She does not know of her unbelieveble powers of psychic. If she gets mad, her powers take over her, turning her into our puppet" the voices vanished.**

"**Axel, where are you?" she whispered, tears falling. From the window of her door, Roxas and Xion sighed with sadness. The silence was suddenly disturbed with a musical array of notes. A song. Xion and Roxas pressed their ears on Xara's door.**

"**It's funny when you find yourself, looking from the outside. I'm standing here but all I want, is to be over there. Why did I let myself believe, miracles could happen? 'Cause now I have to pretend like I don't really care..."**

**Suddenly, someone yanked Xion and Roxas from the door. Their surprised faces met a familiar one.**

"**Axel?!" they hissed in unison. "Eavesdropping on my room huh?" Axel said, just as cheerfully. "Where've you been? We thought you were—uhmm" Xion didn't get to continue. **

"**A—Axel?" Xara had just exited the room. "You—" Xara flung her arms around Axel, her tears flowing. Axel hesistated just for a moment before hugging her back. "What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost" Axel asked the other two. "We thought you were dead" Roxas put in bluntly. "Me?" Axel pointed to his face. Xion nodded. Xara buried her head into Axel's chest as a response. "Xara was literally flipping out. She ain't coming out of her room for two whole days" Roxas patted Xara's back gently.**

"**So, that voice... what he said...all was a trick?" Xara asked Roxas. "I see it that way" the boy shrugged. "So that was their first attempt to get you to darkness, I mean, who wouldn't show oneself if he was from the dark?" Xion pointed out. Axel scratched his head, thinking. **

'**All a trick?' Xara asked. 'But why use Axel and fake his death?' she wondered.**


	4. Reconaissance

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is just a fan-made story!**

**Author's Notes: Guys, I hope that my stories aren't boring you lately and I'll try to improve! Promise. I'm just 12 so I, you know, gotta take it a little slow. But I'm trying my best and here's chapter 4! Oh! And thank you, AliceR. and Hiddensecret564 for reviewing and liking my story. I'm dedicating the whole story to you guys and the others who reviewed! Good luck on your own books!**

"**Beloved Sister"**

**Chapter 4: The Plot**

**At last, after two nights, Xara came to sleep in peace. Axel rested on his own bed, a couple of inches away. Xara rolled over to her side to look at her elder brother. "We all have a heart. We just don't feel it" she whispered. "I have to make you proud of me. I want you to see that I'm not a failure. Everybody at home thinks that, and I'll prove them wrong. I'm no monster" Xara curled into a ball. "Even if you think I am" she murmured.**

**A sudden force pressed down the foot of her bed. Xara held her breath as the covers slid out from above her, revealing Axel's face. "I never did" he propped his chin on his knees. Xara's green eyes narrowed with suspicion. "I thought you were asleep" she grumbled. "Nah. Feel kinda hyper today" Axel ran a hand over Xara's red hair. "What makes you think I think of you as a monster? You haven't done anything wrong" he said with an assuring look.**

"**You're wrong" Xara muttered. "About what?" Axel inched closer. "About me. Ever since you left, I've been acting strange. I feel strange. I've been drawing out the Heartless. The people thought I was going mad. They thought I was a freak" Xara's eyes pierced through Axel's. **

"**I'm a bigger freak than you, trust me" he slid off her bed and walked over to his. He stared at his sister. "Something you wanna tell me?" he asked. Xara gulped down and took a deep breath.**

"**When I get real mad, bad things happen" she said bluntly. "What kinds of bad things?" Axel asked. "The objects float. The waters draw back. The Heartless are drawn in. Everyone flees. Darkness and shadows creep out from nowhere" she stopped. "Psychic" Axel muttered. "Huh?" Xara widened her eyes. "Nothing. You go to sleep. If Xemnas gets to let you go with me to C.O, you'll need strength" Axel stood up again and pressed his lips on her forehead. "I feel a heart in me, even if there's none. Thanks. You're the only one to ever make me feel this" his lips brushed against her ear. **

"**Thank you" he said. He slid off her bed and rolled over to his. Then in seconds, he was fast asleep. Xara closed her eyes ad soon, like Axel, drifted to sleep.**

**(In C.O, Namine and Riku talking)**

**Namine folded her hand on her chest and laced her fingers together. Riku tossed off his hood. "Any news from Sora?" he asked. Namine shook her head. "No, nothing" she said sadly. "Nothing?" Namine asked. "Not a thing" Riku replied. **

**The white memory pod lay open. "If I am asked to rewrite her memories. Will she be here in this thing?" Namine asked Riku. "I think so. To fully get her heart to open out from the darkness, we must rewrite her memories about him" Riku repeated DiZ words that he overheard when DiZ and Namine were talking. "If we begin tomorrow, we may stand a chance against them" Namine pointed out. "I'll get her soon" Riku walked calmly out, his shoes clanking on the white marble floor.**

"**Riku" Namine called. "What is it?" Riku asked. "She—has many enemies out there. The other party's determined to get their hands on her psychic powers. Be careful" Namine said. "I will" Riku walked out of the room.**

**(Back at the Organization)**

**Xara folded her arms on her chest as she waited. She was scheduled with Axel today. But Roxas insisted on coming with them to collect hearts outside the castle. So Xara stood, leaning against the white marble walls. Her black coat rustled. She widened her eyes. Axel's lips brushed against her ear. "Let's go" he whispered, his hot breath making Xara's ears tingle with excitement. Axel pulled her gently along the dark corridor with Roxas scurrying with them.**

**The castle was white inside. Xara's first time to recon was exciting and thrilling, at the same time, scary. The silence was disturbed by the claning of their boots and the clinking of their weapons.**

**A sudden whoosh made her jump. "A—Axel?" she tugged at his sleeve while looking at a pair of yellow eyes, looking back at her. Axel spun around but saw nothing. "Huh?" he asked. Xara couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked. "You didn't see it?" Xara asked in disbelief. "Uhh, nope" Axel answered. "I'm sure I saw something" Xara mumbled. "Let's go. We might spot it later" Axel steered Xara to another white room. Tons of buttons flashed on and off.**

**Axel leaned down. Slash marks were visible under the set of buttons on the right. "Heartless?" he asked. Xara ran her fingers on the mark. "No. Something else" she said. "You have something in mind?" Axel asked, grinning proudly, in his mind; his sister was good at recon. Even better than him. **

"**Look" Xara went under the panel and ran her fingers again on the marks. "It's not spaced properly" she said. "So?" Axel asked, crossing his arms. "Every Heartless on every world has specific spacing for claws" Xara said, her brows creased with concentration.**

**She sprang to her feet and began scanning the information on the huge screen. All lists of all heartless were popping up. She began tapping on the oversizzed keyboard. Axel was amazed. **

**After a set of tapping on keys, only two pictures popped up. Two men in black robes. Their hoods were up. Yellow eyes flashed from the hoods, Xara gasped. "The marks were made by swords. There was fighting" Xara observed. "There are slashes here" she ran to the left side and looked under the panel. "Here too" **

**True enough, there were slashes under the panel. 'Wow' Axel thought. He stared at Xara. She knew something. Something mischievous... he just had to figure it out.**

**~~**Geez! Another short chapter! I'm soooo sorry. I'll try harder next time!**


End file.
